smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He has seen MASSIVE buffs from Brawl to BR, although he isn't by any means "cheap". As of Tier List 3, Captain Falcon is ranked third, dropping down one spot to Tron Bonne. He's a rushdown character, and the pure definition of it: His approach options just aren't there, and his recovery is awful. However, he can easily get in: Falcon will get in and you will be punished for it. He just simply dominates up close, rivaling the likes of Bowser. He's also insanely fast. Power and speed is a nice combination; all he's missing is defense, which hurts him enough to get him below Tron and Yoshi. In The Battle Arena, Falcon enters to see what Samurai Goroh is up to. He eventually winds up aiding the heroes in many situations. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Up Taunt: Falcon clenches his fist, as he surrounds himself in flames. *Left Taunt: Falcon jumps back a little, then leans forward, extends his arms, points his hand upward and says, "Come on!". *Right Taunt: Falcon reaches his arm back as if he's doing a Falcon Punch, but doesn't yell the signature "FALCON..." at the beginning. He lets out a chuckle, shakes his arm, and resumes his neutral position. *Down Taunt: Captain Falcon raises his hand to his head and says, "Show me your moves!". Ground Game *Jab: Falcon punches the opponent quickly; he then does it again, knees the opponent, and leads into a series of punches. This is very easy to land due to the overall speed of this move, but it's only useful for actually landing: Falcon doesn't have many options after using this move. It does build up damage pretty well, though, and on heavier characters it can be a reliable way to rack up some easy damage. The first two punches deal 4%, the knee deals 3%, and each punch deals 1%. *Dash Attack: Captain Falcon ram shoulders the opponent. The duration of this move is fairly long, but it does leave Falcon vulnerable. This move is best used during a combo or as a punisher, and it serves both of those purposes very well. The priority isn't very high, though, so any purposes this move would have aside from the two mentioned earlier are far and few between. The attack deals 10%. *Upward Tilt: Captain Falcon axe kicks. This is a very good anti-air, as the duration of the move gives it a good range of areas to hit: directly above him, diagonally above him, and in front of him. Obviously this isn't the fastest move, but being a tilt it doesn't last too long. It's punishable on reaction in some cases, though, so beware of which character you're facing when you use this move outside of a combo. The attack deals 11%. *Forward Tilt: Captain Falcon roundhouse kicks. The range on this move is very good, as well as its overall speed. In any combo, if Falcon's Forward Smash seems too risky (or would overall not work), this is a good move to use instead. It's excellent for poking, it's safe, and as far as tilts go the priority is good. One of Falcon's better moves. The attack deals 8%. *Down Tilt: Captain Falcon sweep kicks, causing vertical knockback. If the opponent is at a very strict percentage then you can combo into Falcon's Up Tilt from this move. This is a good move for poking, but it's also good when Falcon's shield pressure is going: If the opponent's shield is small enough, then this attack will hit the opponent. Not good for much else, but it's still a good move overall. The attack deals 10%. *Up Smash: Captain Falcon double kicks upward. This move has received a major buff from the previous games in how it is now a natural combo. This means that if the first kick lands, you're guaranteed to get good damage. The sliding Up Smash tactic can still be used, too, making this one of Falcon's best moves. The main downside is that this move can't be combo'd out of by most moves, but his Up Tilt and even Falcon Dive work well enough at certain %s. The attack deals 15% uncharged, and 21% charged. *Forward Smash: Captain Falcon leans back, charging up his attack, and then jabs his elbow forward. This move is very, very slow, which is a problem for a character who relies as heavily on speed as Falcon does. The move does have some upsides, mainly in its strength and K.O. ability. You can combo into this, but as mentioned earlier it is very risky; it's easy to drop whatever combo Falcon has going if the timing isn't just right. Still, it will often at least trade with moves, so it isn't completely risky. If shielded it can easily be punished, though. The attack deals 19% uncharged, and 25% charged. *Down Smash: Captain Falcon kicks in front and then in back of him. The horizontal knockback on this move is very good, so if you're near the corner of the stage, using this move would be a good idea. It can't be punished on reaction, but there is a slight chance your opponent may be able to punish this if they avoid the first hit. It depends on who the opponent is, though, so against slower characters it shouldn't be a problem. The first hit deals 16% uncharged, and 21% charged. Air Game *Neutral Aerial: Captain Falcon kicks forward with one leg, then kicks forward again with the other. Landing these two in a combo is not 100% possible, as this move is not a natural combo; however, it's easier to land the two kicks in succession than it was in Brawl. This move's combo potential is excellent as long as the second kick connects. This is also an excellent get-in move due to it's minimal landing lag and very quick start up. One of Falcon's best moves, the first kick deals 4%, and the second deals 6% (10% total). *Forward Aerial: Knee Smash, Knee of Justice, whatever name you would like to call it. Captain Falcon simply aerial knees the opponent. In Melee, this move was infamous for being insanely useful; and the exact opposite in Brawl. In Battle Royale, the move is closer to its Brawl self, with some modifications. The hitbox for the sweetspot has increased notably, but it isn't as large as it was in Melee. The move comes out very quickly, and it can be combo'd into; and of course, the priority has increased. Otherwise, there are no changes. The attack deals 3% with the sourspot; the sweetspot deals 19%. *Back Aerial: Captain Falcon performs a quick backhand. Another great aerial attack for Falcon; it deals high damage and comes out fast. It's lacking in some other areas, namely priority, but it's good for ending a combo and/or landing a quick attack on the opponent. Do note that because of the low priority, Falcon will rarely trade hits, and will often be on the receiving end with this attack. Still has its uses, though. The attack deals 9%. *Up Aerial: Captain Falcon kick flips. This attack is relatively safe if the opponent is above Falcon, but otherwise you should watch out. This move did get a nasty nerf in how the landing lag is much more noticeable, so short hopping into this move is not as reliable of a strategy as it used to be. Regardless, this is a handy anti-air that can beat out several attacks due to good priority and speed. The attack deals 10%; no sweetspot. *Down Aerial: Captain Falcon stomps downwards in the air. This move is very, very slow and has an enormous amount of landing lag, but it does act as a decent meteor smash. Deals good damage, relatively safe on block, and Falcon's solid aerial game make this attack a decent, if somewhat useless due to his other moves, attack, which deals 12%. Throws *Grab: Captain Falcon grabs the opponent with a grab that has normal reach and is neither hard nor easy to punish. Very standard. His dash grab is about the same, except covering more distance, making it more useful. His Pivot Grab is very good due to Falcon's fast speed, although the boosts to range are very small. *Pummel: Falcon knees the opponent, dealing 2% per knee. *Forward Throw: Falcon brings the opponent in front of him and punches their gut. Leaves them in a knockdown state, so you can follow this up with something such as Falcon Kick. The throw deals 9%. *Back Throw: Falcon lightly tosses the opponent behind them and kicks them backwards. Unlike his Forward Throw, Falcon does not have much time to combo out of this, so it's generally useless in comparison. The knockback is slightly better, though. The throw deals 9%. *Upward Throw: Falcon hurls the opponent upward. The combo potential is very poor, so there's not much else to say. The throw deals 7%. *Down Throw: Falcon grabs the opponent's head and throws them to the ground. Can very easily follow this up, making it a fairly scary offense tool. Can cause some mistakes from the opponent if they don't predict your follow-up. The throw deals 5%. Specials *Special: Falcon Punch. Falcon prepares a punch, saying "Falcon...". He then punches forward with all of his might, yelling, "PUNCH!", as a falcon-shaped flame engulfs his hand. The start up of this move is, as usual, very long, lasting 52 frames. It leaves Falcon in a very punishable state, as well. It is, however, the strongest move Captain Falcon has in his entire arsenal; including Smash Attacks, the Home Run Bat, and, in the case of his Reverse Falcon Punch (see below), his Final Smash (his Battle Attack and Ultimate Smash deal more damage, however). The big issue with this move, and what ultimately makes it more of a risk-reward move rather than a stellar move, is how unsafe it is. This is easily one of the most unsafe moves in the whole game: The fifty two frame startup alone should speak lengths about how unsafe this move is. Using this move after a shield break is a good idea, as the opponent will likely be unable to recover by the time this move comes out. Another feature of this move is the Reverse Falcon Punch. By tilting the controller in the opposite direction of which Falcon is facing during the startup, Falcon will turn around and perform the Falcon Punch. This adds even more startup time to the move, but increases the damage even more. The Reverse Falcon Punch can also be used after a shield break, but depending on the character in question, it may not come out soon enough. Comboing into this move is the big problem, as without shield breaking there aren't any reliable ways to combo into this move. The only other use this move has is as a recovery tool; using it in the air gives Falcon a slight horizontal recovery. It isn't much, though, and is still highly unsafe. As famous as the move actually is, it isn't a very good one, but one that will likely be used nonetheless. The Falcon Punch deals 28%, and the Reverse deals 32%. *Side Special: Raptor Boost. Captain Falcon lunges forward with a punch. While doing this, if he comes in contact with an opponent, he'll perform a quick fire uppercut. This attack doesn't deal very much damage, but it is insanely fast and easy to combo out of. The knockback on the move very rarely changes, making combo's even easier. However, it does limit the usefulness of this move quite a bit. On the plus side, this attack does meteor smash the opponent if it's used in the air. If used in the air, Falcon will go into a helpless state, regardless of whether or not he hits the opponent. If he does hit the opponent, he will get an upward-diagonal boost in whatever direction he's facing. If the opponent air dodges the attack, Falcon will still attempt to hit them, and still go into a helpless state. At the very least, he still gets the boost, as usual. This move isn't very good for combo's when used in the air, though; it's main use changes to meteor smashing the opponent. The attack deals 8% on the ground and 9% in the air. *Down Special: Falcon Kick. Falcon lunge kicks forward, yelling "Falcon Kick!". The distance traveled with this move covers about 40% of Final Destination, on the ground. The opponent will be launched forward at a 45° angle if hit by this move. The move is not safe on block, but if you can use it in a combo or punish an attack with it, it's safe. The move's high priority (Falcon's highest priority normal move after the Falcon Punch) guarantees the attack will at least beat out basic attacks and low priority specials. If used in the air, Falcon will kick downward-diagonally. The opponent will be sent in the same direction as the ground move, and other than using this move for recovery (it also has high priority so it protects from things such as Upward Aerials), this move's uses are about the same as the ground versions. Unlike the ground version, though, the distance traveled is unchanged; if Final Destination was flipped vertically, it would cover about 55% of the stage. Do take note, however, that this attack is not immune to projectiles, no matter the priority. At best, it will clash with the projectile, but it will never break through. The aerial version will also not give Falcon his second jump back, a trait which he had in Melee. He is not put into a helpless state, however. The attack, on the air and on the ground, deals 13%. *Up Special: Falcon Dive. Falcon lunges upward, about 30% of Final Destination. If he comes into contact with an opponent who is not air dodging, he will grab the opponent, yell "Yes!", and launch them away in an explosion. If he does come in contact with an opponent, he will not be left in a helpless state, and will also be given his second jump back; this gives Falcon an excellent counter to almost any edgeguarding tactics, as well as giving him a great offense tool. If he does not come in contact with an opponent, though (or is air dodged) he will stay in the helpless state. The move is relatively useful for combo's and, on a whole, will serve Falcon players well. The attack deals 15%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Falcon Counter'. Falcon poses, as if he's doing his Up Taunt. To help differentiate, the Final Smash zoom-in still happens, although the actual animation does not cancel what the opponent is doing (they do, however, freeze until the animation is finished). If Falcon is physically attacked while in this state, he will counter with a more powerful, zero frame Falcon Punch. The knockback is the same as an average Falcon Punch, but it does change depending on how much damage your opponent has taken. Falcon does not stay in his counter state for very long, but getting a zero frame attack that activates when hit by a physical attack is nice. Commands grabs such as Bowser and Ganondorf's Side Specials do not count as Physical Attacks, however. Still, it tears apart opponents who don't have an answer to counters, as it's easy to get to use and can be used as many times as the players wants, given they follow the requirements for a Final Smash. The attack itself deals 30%, which is admittedly weak. *'Battle Attack: Come on, Blue Falcon!'. Captain Falcon yells, "Come on! BLUE FALCON!". As he yells Blue Falcon, the Blue Falcon will target a random character on the screen (or if it's a 1v1, the opponent). If the opponent is hit, a cinematic will occur as said character lands on a raceway. Falcon runs them over, dealing 80% and sending them soaring. The knockback, however, has been modified so that the opponent is not K.O.d as often as they were in Brawl. An overall solid Battle Attack, although it's slow startup can be a bit upsetting. Falcon is not invincible (nor does he have Super Armor) during the start up of this move; however, the opponent can still be hit by Blue Falcon, thus triggering the cinematic. To counter this, invincibility moves such as Kirby's Stone attack are not broken by this attack. Super armor attacks, however, are fair game. *'Ultimate Smash: Every Falcon Has His Wings'. Done by pressing Special with the control stick held backwards. Falcon prepares himself for a very fast run. He charges ahead, and if he hits the opponent, he jumps into the sky, and screams "FALCON... CHARGE!" He then transforms into a Fire Falcon, who flies into the opponent. Similar to his Battle Attack, the opponent is sent soaring, but very rarely will this attack actually K.O. When Falcon turns into the Fire Falcon, the opponent is re-adjusted to be in the middle of the stage, so using this as a "K.O. near the edge of the stage" move is impossible. Similar to Marth's critical hit, Falcon will not stop if this is used in the air or on a part of the stage that does not have a ledge, resulting in a K.O. Falcon has 40% worth of Super Armor during this attack, so stopping him is very rarely an option without using a Final Smash. The opponent probably wouldn't have enough time to charge up whatever attack would be powerful enough to break the armor to begin with. However, Falcon does need to prepare himself before he uses this move, making it easy to predict. This move is mostly used as a punisher, unless you can combo into it, which is not easy. On a whole, a decent Ultimate Smash. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Captain Falcon's first rival battle is against Samurai Goroh. Falcon approaches Goroh, asking him what he's doing here. Goroh says he wants to beat Master Hand to gain the ability to beat Falcon in a fight, and in a race. Falcon simply sighs, saying Goroh was never meant to win in either of those, angering Goroh. After Falcon wins, he approaches an injured Goroh, who begs for mercy. Falcon simply laughs and leaves. Captain Falcon's second rival battle is against Sonic. Falcon finds Sonic spinning around in circles. Amazed, Falcon asks Sonic how he's so fast. Sonic simply responds, "'Cuz I'm the fastest thing alive!". This angers Falcon, who says he's faster. Sonic stops and laughs at him, challenging him to a fight. After Falcon wins, Sonic falls down in defeat. Falcon then walks back a few paces, and then runs right over Sonic. Falcon turns around and smiles, still running. Ending Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters